


Getting Lost

by Palizinha



Series: Drabble Collection [22]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Prompt 22 - "What if one day I wake up and you don't?"





	Getting Lost

"What if one day I wake up and you don't?" Ven asked, looking at Riku.

Riku smiled. "Don't think you're gonna get rid of me that easily. I won't go down without a fight."

"Am I not allowed to be worried about you?"

"Of course, but it doesn't end well, worrying about this type of stuff. I can't tell you for sure I won't die, but it doesn't work to worry so much you forget to live."

"Speaking from experience?"

"I know a thing or two about getting too lost in your own thoughts. I don't want it for you."


End file.
